1952
by Meiko Kimura
Summary: HIATUS /-Presente de amigo secreto a Lily Carroll-/ -CidxVince/RudexReno-. Em 1952 o mundo estava se recuperando dá guerra e algumas pessoas só queriam recuperar suas próprias vidas...


**Título:** 1952  
**Autor(a):** Meiko Kimura  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Beta Reader:** Gamma Arietis no Mesarthim aka Mesarthim.  
**Gênero:** Romance/Angst  
**Pares:** Cid H./Vincent. V - Reno/Rude.  
**Resumo:**_**''**__Em 1952 o mundo estava se recuperando da guerra e algumas pessoas só queriam recuperar suas próprias vidas...''_

**Comentário:**Esta fic é um presente de amigo secreto do fórum Northern Crater, feito com muito carinho a Lily Carroll. Apesar de eu matutar muito a respeito de histórias e possibilidades, me envolvi tanto com a idéia que resolver dar um longo futuro a estória. A linguagem do primeiro capitulo ficou o mais simples possível, apenas para sub-entender a relação entre os personagens. Não sei ao certo de quanto em quanto tempo a fic será atualizada, por tanto, não me odeiem! Reviews são muito esperados, se ler, por favor, comente! Beijo a todos.

**Comentário2:** Lily, meu neko fofissímo! Fiquei muito feliz em tirar você, apesar de ser intimidada por esse casal que você gosta tanto. Por ser UA, tomei certas liberdades com a personalidade do Vincent, espero que possa gostar da nova carinha que dei a ele. Apesar do primeiro capitulo estar curtinho, foi feito de coração. Espero que goste!

1952 – Estados Unidos da América, Baltimore – Maryland.

Havia uma senhora chamada Louise, dona de uma pensão antiga e pequena, com uma varanda de madeira e flores silvestres por volta da casa. Bem, Louise estava para alugar um quarto e mal raiara o dia no Novo Mundo e lá estavam eles, os candidatos. Já havia anunciado aquilo há menos de uma semana e tinha recebido dezenas de candidatos para o tal do quarto. Muitos ela mesma dispensou, outros achavam o aluguel caro demais. Fosse o que fosse, ainda não alugara o lugar e, naqueles tempos difíceis pós-guerra, não podia se dar ao luxo de escolher demais.

Quando pôs a cara emburrada janela afora viu meia dúzia de homens mal vestidos, um loiro alto, metido a galã, e uma sombra na varanda, do tipo esquisitão. Ao menos foi isso que pensou quando esta mesma sombra virou-se em sua direção, vestindo uma capa negra e escondendo o rosto com um capuz digno de filme de terror. De qualquer forma, Louise não se espantou. Tinha visto cada figura nos últimos dias ― imagine só, até um homem vestido de mulher ― que o rapaz de capa parecia até muito normal.

Primeiro fez o teste. Enrolou quase duas horas para finalmente abrir as portas e recebê-los. Permitiu que os homens entrassem na pensão. Depois, pediu para que esperassem por mais uma hora enquanto fazia algo muito importante, sendo que esta coisa importante nada mais era do que vigiá-los em segredo.

Às 9:00, quando alguns moradores da pensão desceram para tomar o café, foi serví-los, fazendo os candidatos esperarem ainda mais.

Perto das 11:00 só sobraram 3 homens. O loiro, o esquisito e um outro que cochilava em seu sofá. Quando o relógio marcou o meio-dia, o loiro resolveu acabar com aquele joguinho. Esperou à senhora passar, pegou-lhe pelo braço e pôs-se a falar.

– Olhe aqui, senhora. Eu não tenho o dia todo não, ou diz o que tem para dizer e escolhe com quem vai ficar ou nos manda embora de uma vez! O meu problema não é dinheiro, quer dinheiro? Eu tenho! – e depositou algumas notas sobre a mão da mulher. – O que me diz agora, heim?

Louise, que era uma mulher de mais de 50, com cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos muito comuns, tinha também o raciocínio óbvio. Guardou o dinheiro entre os seios, afastou-se do loiro e, já decidida a dispensar os outros dois, abriu os lábios para falar, sendo interrompida pelo homem de capuz.

– Você não pode dar prioridade a ele sem falar comigo antes!

– Ah, não? E por que, senhor?

– É mesmo, por quê? – intrometeu-se o loiro.

– Pago em ouro.

Louise e o loiro calaram-se. O encapuzado continuou, jogando na mão da mulher pedrinhas douradas, puro ouro.

– Faço questão do quarto.

– Se é assim, senhor...

– De jeito nenhum! Quanto é o aluguel? Pago em dobro! Todos sabem que dinheiro vivo é mais útil que essas pedrinhas aí...

– Ouro vale bem mais! Eu triplico minha oferta!

– Cala essa boca, maldito! Eu quero esse quarto e ele vai ser meu! Me diz, quanto quer para sumir da minha frente?

– Senhora, aceite a minha oferta. Olhe como este homem é desequilibrado, berrando e xingando... Tenho certeza de que não deseja um inquilino assim!

– Desequilibrado?! Quem é você, seu...

Dizendo isso, o ariano avançou sobre o homem misterioso, puxando-lhe o capuz. O que descobriu foi uma pele um tanto morena, mas dona de uma palidez nada saudável. Um par de olhos vermelhos, com íris negras, e longos cabelos pretos, muito lisos. Com as orelhas descobertas e cheias de brincos, os olhos grandes e puxados, o loiro não teve dúvidas sobre a etnia do outro.

– Um cigano? Uma droga de cigano?

– Chega, vocês dois. O quarto tem duas camas e cabe muito bem os dois!

– Nem pensar! – Os dois responderam em uníssono.

– Ou os dois, ou nenhum! Quando decidirem, podem me chamar. E você, chispa da minha pensão!

O terceiro homem saiu a pontapés da pensão, sem entender nada. Já Louise, que voltou para sua TV, não compreendia como uma pensão no Sul do país sem atrativo algum poderia ser tão almejada por dois homens como aqueles dois. Foi no final da tarde que ambos entraram de acordo em dividir o quarto. Ambos pagariam a mesma quantia do aluguel, deixando Louise no lucro, e com uma divisória invisível cada um ficaria em seu canto, sem atormentar o outro. Com cada um em seu devido lado e já acomodados, Louise decidiu deixá-los a sós para se conhecerem melhor.

– O primeiro café sai as 6 e depois só às 9. O almoço é meio-dia e o jantar às 8. Aqui vocês cuidam da limpeza do quarto e lavam suas próprias roupas. Eu só sirvo as refeições. O aluguel é pago no primeiro dia do mês e com apenas uma semana de atraso, senão é rua. O dia de vocês lavarem as roupas é quinta-feira. Procurem economizar na água, senão eu aumento o aluguel. Se quiserem falar comigo é das 4 às 5. Antes ou depois disso não há conversa. Alguma dúvida? Não? Então, boa estadia.

Dizendo tudo isso, deu as costas e fechou a porta.

– Só com comida e cobrando uma fortuna!

– Você disse que dinheiro não era problema. Mas ainda dá para desistir.

– Desistir? E deixar um cigano ganhar algo de mim? Nunca! Prefiro morrer. E vê se cala essa sua boca, antes que eu mesmo o faça calar.

O moreno suspirou, largando a mala sobre a cama.

– Espero que esteja bem disposto amanhã.

– E por quê?

– É dia de lavar roupa suja.

O loiro não respondeu mais nada, se jogou sobre a cama para descansar para o jantar e adormeceu.

Quando acordou, não encontrou o outro no quarto. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e tinha a impressão de ter dormido demais. Agitado, pulou da cama e desceu as escadas num segundo. Foi lá embaixo que começou a ouvir vozes.

Na sala de jantar, e ocupando a mesa para oito pessoas, estava a dona Louise, o seu detestável companheiro de quarto (que por sinal ainda nem sabia o nome...), um ruivo de cabelo comprido e um... negro careca. _"Céus, eu morri e fui para o inferno."_

– Senhor, ainda bem que acordou para o jantar.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, acomodou-se numa cadeira ao lado do cigano e começou a se servir. Todos já haviam começado a jantar e, paralisados pela chegada do homem, ficaram um tempo o observando. Exceto, claro, o moreno que não o suportava.

– Hey, cara. Que tal se apresentar para todos nós? – Perguntou o ruivo, levando em seguida um cutucão por baixo da mesa do amigo. – Seu amigo já disse o nome dele, diz o seu também. Se a dona Louise não tivesse essa mania de só pensar no dinheiro, pouparíamos isso! Um dia ela colocava um criminoso aqui dentro. Eu sou o Reno e o meu amigo grandão aqui é o Rude. E você é...?

– Em primeiro lugar ele não é meu amigo. Em segundo, não devo satisfação a você e, terceiro, você fala demais. Agora dá pra me deixar quieto e comer em paz?

Reno teve ímpetos de enfiar o garfo naquele lugar do loiro. Ficou com as faces vermelhas e a expressão pesada, mas Rude o segurou e a mulher se pôs a falar.

– Agora sou eu quem quer saber o seu nome, rapaz! Diga de uma vez.

– HÁ! Quero ver agora. Diz não para a dona Louise, diz!

O ariano bufou de raiva, ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira e respondeu.

– Cid. Satisfeitos? Posso comer agora?

– Cid? Cid não parece alemão.

Todos na mesa fizeram silêncio com o comentário do moreno. Ninguém na América gostava dos alemães depois da guerra. Falar sobre eles era sempre um assunto desagradável. Agora, ter um alemão assim, de pertinho? Encrenca na certa.

– Quem disse que sou alemão?

– Você é um perfeito ariano, tem sotaque e é arrogante como todos do seu povo. Poderia ser sim, um alemão. E digo mais. Para mim, você é um nazista fugitivo de guerra.

Nazista. Essa palavra fez com que todos arregalassem os olhos. Louise ficou branca, Rude fechou a cara e Reno, descontrolado, levantou-se da cadeira e partiu para cima de Cid. Já o cigano, muito tranqüilo respondia a Cid entre uma garfada ou outra e expressão serena. Não parecia se importar com o assunto e até mesmo com o loiro. Reno, por sua vez ergueu Cid da cadeira e gritou com o homem.

– Você é nazista, seu maldito filho da mãe?!

O ruivo já segurava Cid pelas golas da camisa e preparava-se para esmurrá-lo, quando o loiro, saindo de um pequeno transe, negou.

– Não sou nazista droga nenhuma! Nem alemão eu sou! Nasci na Áustria e por isso tenho sotaque, agora me deixem em paz!

Rude levantou-se para afastar Reno do loiro, mas sem sucesso.

– Eu não acredito! Você é tudo isso que o cara falou, ariano, arrogante e olha pra mim com essa cara de esnobe, como se fosse o rei do mundo, e eu, merda!

– Chega, Reno, deixa ele. O Cid já falou que não é alemão nem nazista, vamos subir e descansar.

O rapaz largou Cid e seguiu para o quarto ao lado do amigo. O jantar continuou em silêncio e, no final, cada um seguiu para o se canto. No quarto, o moreno não demorou a tirar as roupas e meter-se debaixo do cobertor. O loiro abriu a janela e, puxando uma cartela de cigarros, acendeu o primeiro que pegou.

Um vento frio lhe cortava o rosto. Respirou fundo e deu o primeiro trago no cigarro, muito lentamente.

– Poderia, por favor, fechar a janela? Vou congelar desse jeito.

– Seria bom que congelasse mesmo, pelo menos ficava quieto.

O rapaz deu as costas para Cid e aconchegou-se mais sob a coberta. Após terminar o cigarro, o outro tirou também as roupas e deitou-se na outra cama, de costas para o moreno. Minutos depois, inquieto, sentou-se na cama.

– E, afinal de contas, qual é o seu nome, cigano?

– Se eu falar, vai dormir de uma vez?

Cid bufou, irritado, e concordou. Também estava cansado e queria uma noite tranqüila de sono.

– Vincent.

O ariano tornou a deitar-se, satisfeito. Pensava, mas que raios de nome era aquele para um cigano? Não soava bem e não combinava com a cara do outro, não combinava nem um pouco.

No quarto ao lado, as luzes ainda estavam acesas. Reno, sentado sobre a sua cama, encarava a porta de forma significativa. Já Rude estava deitado em sua cama, com a cabeça careca escondida embaixo do cobertor.

– Vai dormir, Reno.

– Eu estou te falando, Rude. Não gostei daquele cara. Ele mentiu para mim, tenho certeza. Sei quando mentem para mim e ele mentiu!

– E se ele mentiu, o que você tem a ver com isso?

– Daí que eu vou descobrir, e se ele mentiu, acabo com ele.

– Tá bom, Reno, agora apaga a luz e vai dormir. Amanhã você faz o que quiser.

– Você vai ver, Rude. Eu vou descobrir a verdade.


End file.
